The Gorey Games
by Irhaboggle
Summary: The FNAF 2 robots, with nothing better to do, eventually decide to make killing the nightguard a game. Tonight's round involves the Toys vs the Withered. Who is better, who is smarter, who kill win? And once a winner is declared, will a rematch be demanded as well? (Plotless FNAF 2 humor/fluff).


Toy Freddy's eyes shot open. The little internal alarm he'd set on himself had just gone off. 11:50 PM. 10 minutes until the normal night crew went home to be replaced by one lonely nightguard, some guy named Jeremy. In the next minute, dozens of other pairs of eyes shot open as well as each of them sensed that which Toy Freddy had already proven. The Gorey Games were about to begin!

Toy Chica was the first to speak, turning her head towards Toy Freddy.

"So, who are the teams tonight?!" she asked, voice soft and sultry.

"Toys vs Withered," Toy Freddy replied, voice comically goofy when compared to Chica's purr.

"Oh! Goodie!" Chica giggled, covered her big beak with a delicate hand.

"So, what's the plan?" Toy Bonnie asked next, addressing Toy Freddy. Above all three of them was a spidery animatronic clinging to the ceiling, the only animalistic feature on it being its white fox mask. This was Mangle, and it said nothing but listened closely to the chatter below.

"Well, I've got a rough idea," Toy Freddy answered, then he beckoned for all the Toy animatronics to come even closer as he produced a map of the layout of the pizzeria, covered in pen and pencil markings.

10 minutes later, the 12:00 AM alarm went off and the nightguard took his seat in the main office, not a single second too late or early.

"Ok, guys! It's game time!" Toy Freddy mumbled gleefully and, beside him, Toys Chica and Bonnie laughed eagerly, cracking their metal knuckles. Above them, Mangle giggled eagerly, voice echoey and sounding both masculine and feminine all at once before taking off. According to Toy Freddy's plan, Mangle was supposed to make the first move, and so it did.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pizzeria, in the back closet, the Withered animatronics were also coming to life.

"Chica, head to the vents at once, Bonnie, you head to the office, Foxy and I will hang back and make sure none of the Toys bothers us!" Withered Freddy took charge, voice impossibly low, deep and grating. His three companions, just as decrepit and dismembered, nodded and chattered their agreement, every voice glitching and breaking. Withered Chica took off at once, jaw bouncing as she trotted from the back room and to the nearest vents, getting down on her knees and dragging herself through the tight metal space.

"Yarrrr, why do ye always let her go in the vents?" Withered Foxy growled, voice even lower than Withered Freddy's. "She be far too big!"

"Excuse me, but I heard that!" Withered Chica said, echoey and glitchy voice sounding even worse as it bounced throughout the vents.

"Shhh! Qu-q-q-qu-ie-e-e-e-ettttt!" Withered Bonnie turned his faceless head around and raised an endoskeleton hand to where his lips should've been. "I-I-Iffff the, the, the, nightguard, he-h-h-hears you..." he didn't even finish before Withered Freddy shook his head.

"Don't worry, Withered Bonnie," he promised. "The nightguard will never hear us coming! Nor will those stupid Toy bots..." his face suddenly seemed to darken as a sinister smile shifted across his metal face, lower jaw seeming to protrude as he made this expression.

Meanwhile, back on the front side of the pizzeria, where the Toys were, things weren't going quite as well.

"Mangle! What's the hold up?" Toy Bonnie whispered, narrowing his green eyes as he tried to see why Mangle wasn't moving. It had crawled about halfway to the office before suddenly stopping.

"I can hear them! The Withered!" Mangle hissed in worry.

"What?! How are they already in the vents?!" Toy Freddy pouted, his whining sounding almost like an angry little boy's.

"They must've gotten a head start," Toy Chica reasoned, rubbing her beak thoughtfully. "Hmmm," she said. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing..."

"And how can you possibly say that?!" Toy Freddy kept whining, almost pouting even though his metal face physically couldn't bend into a pout. "They're gonna kill this new nightguard guy before we've even hit 1:00! We won't have time to try any cool new moves or plans!"

"No, no, listen!" Toy Chica insisted. "This guy, Jeremy, probably isn't as stupid as he looks and, if anything, we can use the Withered headstart to our own benefit because, while they're busy trying to launch the first attack against Jeremy, as soon as they're forced to retreat, we can swoop in with an immediate secondary attack! That'll catch him off his guard!" Toy Chica hit her right fist into the palm of her left hand as she finished her plan. The other Toys all praised the brilliance of the idea.

"So should we try and advance now? Or wait and watch until the Withered bots fail?" Toy Bonnie asked eagerly, blue ears flapping in excitement as Toy Chica's plan turned itself over in his mind.

"I'd say we have Mangle keep peeking in and wait and see how the Withered launch their first attack so we can determine the best route of a follow-up," Toy Chica decided and Mangle nodded its head eagerly, finally crawling forward again, only this time, it stopped with its ear pressed to the side of the vent. It wasn't the vent that Withered Chica was presently crawling through, but Mangle could hear the echo Withered Chica was making and it used that information to figure how close/far Withered Chica was from the main office.

Meanwhile, Withered Chica was still dragging herself through the vent, massive body getting caught on every single rivet and bend, but she didn't care. Instead, she hummed eagerly to herself as she drew closer and closer to Jeremy.

"Hmmm, doo, dee, dum, doo, I am coming for you! Hum, diddly, dum, dee, dee, you're in for a big treat!" she garbled. All the while, on the ground below, Withered Bonnie was slowly tromping through the halls, approaching the end of the main office. He was first to arrive. But wait! Where was the nightguard? Withered Bonnie rotated his missing face around the office and could only see a Freddy mask. Confused, he stood there at the back of the office, waiting to see if maybe the nightguard would pop out from somewhere, but no, it was only that Freddy mask. At last, the broken blue bunny retreated back down the hall. Meanwhile, Withered Chica was still busy trying to get through the vents and, when she finally made it, she was tricked just like Withered Bonnie by the Freddy mask. Neither of the foolish animatronics realized that it belonged to Jeremy and was one of his survival tricks, disguising himself as a robot to evade their attacks.

"Yaaarrrr! Did ye get him?!" Withered Foxy was the first to ask when Withered Bonnie and Chica returned.

"No! We can't find him," Withered Chica answered.

"What?" Withered Freddy, who was standing a few paces away, demanded.

"He-h-h-ee-e-he wasn't in h-h-h-iss-ss-is office!" Withered Bonnie said. Withered Freddy's ears twitched in amazement.

"Let me take a look!" he insisted, then he pushed by the others, heading towards the office.

Unluckily for him, the Toy animatronics had already started their attack.

"Hey!" Withered Freddy cried as Toy Bonnie hopped past him.

"Sorry pal, but it's our turn now!" the turquoise rabbit practically sang, flicking his ears back at Withered Freddy as he ran by.

"Oh, no you don't! This kill belongs to the Withered!" Withered Freddy snapped, then he went barreling after Toy Bonnie.

"Ha ha, nice try you old bear, but even you can't catch a hare!" Toy Bonnie continued to shout over his shoulder in rhyme, reaching the vents just before Withered Freddy could. He dove inside while the large bear made a fruitless attempt to fish him back out.

"No fair!" he whined. It was such a funny sound that Toy Bonnie laughed as he burrowed deeper and deeper into the vents.

But Withered Freddy wasn't the only one engaged in this mini, side competition. Toy and Withered Chica had also collided.

"Hey! That was my vent!" Withered Chica bellowed, voice echoing and guttural.

"Oops, sorry!" Toy Chica giggled, shaking her tail feathers tauntingly as she dropped to her knees and began to crawl into the vent. Unlike the battle between Withered Freddy and Toy Bonnie, however, this Withered animatronic managed to win. Withered Chica bent over as well and stuck her beak in the vent right after Toy Chica. It was a bit clunkier, but since Toy Chica was moving so slow, Withered Chica managed to shut her beak around Toy Chica's leg and drag her back out of the vent.

"Ow! Hey!" Toy Chica whined, but since Withered Chica had to hold her own beak shut to keep Toy Chica stuck, she couldn't respond.

"Oooh! Now's _my_ turn!" Toy Freddy happened to be running past the two Chicas when this battle happened and, seeing Withered Chica preoccupied with Toy Chica, took the chance and dove forward, taking the spot Toy Chica had tried to take.

"Hey! That was my vent!" Withered Chica repeated, but in order to shout, her beak dropped open again and Toy Chica hit the ground. "Ooops!" Withered Chica suddenly looked embarrassed, or at least, as embarrassed as a big metal bot could look. Toy Chica, however, took her restored freedom to guard the vent Toy Freddy had gone into, just so Withered Chica couldn't try to do the same thing to him that she'd done to Toy Chica. At this point, however, Withered Chica knew she couldn't win like this, so she stomped away from that vent, looking for another Withered animatronic to help her out. Foxy was the one she ran into.

"Yarrr, how be ye luck?" he asked, crouched and ready to run.

"Terrible," Withered Chica grunted. Withered Foxy gave a bellowing laugh. "Oh, shut up, fox!" Withered Chica whined. "I think it's time you try a attack!" she demanded. Withered Foxy's ears pricked up in excitement.

"Ye think?" he growled. "The others need me now?"

"Yes," Withered Chica promised. "Now go!" and she pointed a handless arm towards the office. Withered Foxy sprinted off after that, racing down the hall, and, unlike the other Withered animatronics before him, he was not confused by the Freddy mask. Before he could attack, however, a brilliant light struck his eyes and burned.

"Arrrrrgh!" he cried, the light confusing him and practically paralyzing him. He came to a halt.

"Ha, ha! Stupid fox!" a goofy voice taunted. It was Toy Freddy. "That nightguard is mine!" then he turned back to the guard and...! "Wait. Where did he go?" all that remained was a Freddy mask. The big bear snapped his fat plastic fingers. "Oh! Nuts!" he cried as he sulked away.

"Ok! Now it's my turn!" a new voice cried cheerfully. It was Mangle. Mangle had managed to crawl its way into the vents as soon as Withered Chica crawled back out, leading to that whole battle between her and Toy Chica, and now Mangle had finally made it into the office. Loud static was emitting from the police alert fused within its wires, but it ignored the noise in favor of grinning down at Jeremy from its perch on the ceiling. The nightguard's eyes met its eyes, however, and quickly flipped on the Freddy mask. Although it didn't stupefy Mangle quite as much as it did to the others, since Mangle was not immune to the deception, it could only tilt its head in confusion. Oh well, that Jeremy guy would come back and eventually and, when he did, Mangle would be waiting! It was its choice of strategy, to get into the office and never leave. Unlike all the others, who left whenever they failed to kill the nightguard, Mangle preferred to wait things out.

All in all, the Gorey Games carried on until about 4:30 AM.

"We're launching our final attack!" Toy Bonnie decided at last, raising his bright red guitar like a baton. "These Withered bots have put up a good fight, but it's time for us to bring things to a close!" and Toy Freddy and Chica echoed this sentiment. Mangle would have as well, had it not still been on the office ceiling, creeping closer to Jeremy every few minutes.

"So, what's the plan this time?!" Toy Freddy asked eagerly.

"We try to attack all at once!" Toy Bonnie replied. "Freddy, you and I will take the vents, Chica, you just try to keep Withered Foxy out of that far hall. If he gets there, he'll try to rush attack!" the turquoise rabbit continued. "Sound like a plan?!"

"Yes!" the others agreed.

"Good! Then let's head on over! And if we fail, we already know that Mangle is already inside the office and it can pick up our slack if need be!" Toy Bonnie continued as he and his crew split up for their final attack.

Meanwhile, the Withered were planning something of their own.

"This game has gone on far too long tonight!" Withered Freddy growled, shaking his large head impatiently. The others agreed. It was definitely fun, but they should've won about an hour ago. Tonight just wasn't their best night, it seemed.

"So-o-o—ooo, wh-wh-what's the plan?" Withered Bonnie asked.

"Well, me thinks that since Toy animatronics are probably planning to do likewise, we best go first!" Withered Foxy mused.

"But that was how they managed to trip us up the first time!" Withered Chica reminded the fox. "When we were retreating from our first attack, they swooped in to steal our places!" it was clear she was still miffed about Toy Chica teaming up with Toy Freddy to take her vent.

"Aye, that be true, lass," Withered Foxy acknowledged. "But this time, there will be no retreats! No matter what!" the fox raised his hook again, feeling strong and brave. "Listen to me now, for I have a plan!" and all the others leaned in closer to hear.

In short, Withered Foxy's plan was to have the Withered animatronics get any and all vents secured and try to attack the guard all at once. While the man would be busy putting on his mask, Withered Foxy would rush in. The idiot couldn't try switching on that blasted flashlight at the same time he was busy putting on the mask!

"Mask?" Withered Chica's joints screeched as she tilted her head.

"Yaar! I told ye and the others countless times, lass! That Freddy head we see in the office don't be one of our crew! Tis only the nightguard, trying to trick ye! And it works every time!" the fox was quite exasperated, but when the others only exchanged confused glances, he buried his face in his palm and heaved a sigh. "Never mind that now, let us just proceed with the plan, shall we?" he asked, then he pointed his hook at the office.

In the end, however, before a single Withered or Toy animatronic could reach their destination, a strange piece of music began to fill the air and everyone's diodes began to fill with dread when they realized what song it was.

"Pop Goes the Weasel!" Withered Freddy was the only one to speak, breathless with fear, but all the other animatronics were feeling the same. Suddenly, the vim and verve that had been in their steps faded and each and every one of them backed off as, slowly, a massive, mechanical monstrosity floated itself out of Prize Corner. It was Puppet. It was a tall, thin creature, humanoid but barely human, a clownish mask resting atop a striped and impossibly thin frame. The others trembled as it floated by serenely, not acknowledging any of them, but even though its course was slow and steady, they could feel the anger and intelligence radiating off of it, its black eyes suddenly obtaining pinpricks of light that signaled pupils. While it glided easily through the pizzeria, the others could only stare. In a matter of minutes, Jeremy was dead.

A week later, however, a rematch had been called.

"Ok, so, since Puppet interrupted our last round of the Gorey Games, let's do the same teams we had last week and try to actually kill this new guy this time, alright?" Toy Freddy asked and the others all agreed with him.

"Ok then, let's do this!" Withered Freddy turned back to his own crew and they, with decaying and decrepit hands, saluted him. After that, the two team captains shook metal paws before each going their separate ways to plan, but, once again, neither team got to kill the guard, but this time, it wasn't due to Puppet. It was due to...

"Balloon Boy?!" every other animatronic in the pizzeria cried incredulously. "But he doesn't even kill the guards! He only pisses them off and takes their flashlight power like the little jerkward he is!" and to top it all off, this happened all within the first hour of this guy's shift.

But when some of the bots tried to ask Balloon Boy how it happened, the obnoxious little thing only laughed.

"Well, this be the most boring of the Gorey Games I've ever seen!" Withered Foxy growled as he slapped Balloon Boy off the table on which he stood, still giggling like a moron.

"Yes! Really!" Withered Freddy grunted, reaching out to pick the dead nightguard up. "Didn't even make it to 12:30! What a loser!"

"How did he die?" Mangle interrupted, pushing its head closer to the guard. "There doesn't seem to be any open wounds?" and the group continued to inspect the man's lifeless form when it was finally Withered Chica who made a postulation.

"Maybe he died from a heart attack?" she suggested.

"From what?!" Toy Bonnie snorted, though not at Withered Chica, but at the idea she was presenting.

"Balloon Boy," the big yellow bird replied. "Maybe when he came in here, it gave this guy such a spook that he-"

"Balloon Boy doesn't even have a jumpscare!" Toy Freddy interrupted and, as if to agree, that same annoying laugh echoed from the floor.

"Oh! Quiet you little fiend!" Withered Foxy growled down at the laughing robot, but he only laughed again in reply.

"I don't know," Withered Chica continued. "I mean, I know Balloon Boy doesn't have a jumpscare, but he still just kind of shows up. It could be that he did this to this guy... What does his nametag say? Fritz?... Well, then, it could be that Balloon Boy had exited the vent and just showing up so close to Fritz, here, was what spooked him!"

"How lily-livered do ye have to be to be frightened by that?" Withered Foxy scoffed, but Toy Chica and Withered Bonnie began to agree.

"It makes the most sense," both of them said in unison. Although it did seem like a silly idea, it was the only explanation any of them had as to how a nightguard could just drop dead, no visible cause of death.

"Well, then, that sucked!" Withered Freddy rumbled. "Wanna just go see if we can hack into any of the arcade games again?" he jerked a big brown thumb over his shoulder, away from the office and back towards the pizzeria.

"Sure. Yeah. Why not?" the other animatronics agreed, one by one, then Withered Bonnie, who had been the one last holding Fritz' corpse, casually dropped the man back in his chair before following the others out. What a loser!

 **AN: Here Tigerxx1, a more lighthearted FNAF 2 fic. In this canon, as you can see, these bots turn killing the guard into a game with teams. The teams are supposed to be references to the different options in custom night, though I made up the concept of Withered vs Toy (I don't think that's an option in the custom night, is it?). Hope you liked Fritz being so pathetic that BB, of all bots, kills him, LOL.**


End file.
